Ghost school
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Danny wakes up after a hard battle in what looks like a nurses office...until he sees the ghost zoneoutside th window but wait th nurse is human... Where is he and what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Me- " I am finally getting the first chapter of this story, please note that due to all of the OCs i got, not all of them are going to be used, and please also note that every OC, will not turn up in every chapter."

Lynn- "Oh get on with!"

Danny- "Yea hurry up!"

Lynn POV.

"What now Clocky? Don't you know I have ghost brats to be terrorizing?" I asked the only ghost older then myself.

"Yes, I know quite well what you were up to, but i need you."

"Ugh, for what may I ask?"

"I need you to be the princepal of the ghostly high school that the humans want to have set up in the ghost zone/ mortal world."

"Wait, both?"

"It will be one, but it will transfer. It will simply be in the ghost zone with the entrance in both worlds."

"Will their be humans in it too?" I asked eager to scar fresh brain-meats... 'Note to self lay off the Invader Zim.' I thought.

"Yes, you do watch that show far too often. And as for your question, yes. Their will be humans, ghosts and anything inbetween."

"Wait, so that would include Phantom right?" He nodded, this was going to be fun.

-One week later... I don't want to explain the slow painful process Clocky went through to inform people... (He just made a giant banner...)-

I was sitting in the office looking over Phantoms Schedule.

**PHANTOM:**

**1: Algebra 2- Honors**

**2: World Hisitory- Honors**

**3: Spanish 2**

**4: Chemistry- honors**

**5: Phsyical Education**

**6: English -10 - honors**

**7: 2d art.**

"How did he get into honors?" I asked my self. Skulker finally brought the very half ghost I was thinking about into the room.

"Here, I hope your happy Shadow Master." He sneered. I glared and sent him away. Phantom looked at me for a while.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Lynn, a semi-good friend of Clocky, annoyer of the Observents, Master of Shadows, and Princepal of this school. You my new fresh worm-ba-meat. Are in the new high school for Ghosts, humans and every thing inbetween."

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"Clocky said so." I put simply. He still looked confussed.

"Clockwork... said... to set up... a school... for all...living/unliving beings... and everything between."

"Oh, Clocky was clockwork." He said. I looked at him like he was an idiot...

"So, here is your class list, classes start next week. All humans will come here too, and they will have lunch,not with the ghosties though..." He looked up at me and glared at the paper. I rolled my eyes and shadow called Fiona and Anne, to my office.

"What up Lynn?" Fiona asked.

"You need something?" Oh how did the three of us become friends?

"Yea. Phantom here doesn't seem to know anything when it comes to this stuff, so you two get to help him!"

"Why me?"

"Because I said so. Plus I suck at school crap..." I pointed out to Fiona. She growled and rolled her eyes. Anne had already taken Dannys' class list and was looking to see that I made sure they had the same classes. 

"Phew. Okay, I can help!" She said. I gave her a smile like smirk. The three of them finally left my office so I could sleep a little bit.

END!

Me- "Okay... more of a prolog than a chap..."


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "So… I am writing this at school! Plus I own nothing but for Lynn!"

Danny POV.

"So what are your names?" I asked the two female ghosts next to me.

"I'm Fiona." The more gothic one said.

"And I am Annabelle. But you can call me Anna or Belle." I nodded. The two of them showed me around the school.

"How do you guys know the principal already?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, we are all good friends. She met us after we became ghosts and showed us a bunch of helpful stuff." Fiona explained.

"How old is she that she knows clockwork?"

"Oh… It's not something we talk about. Mostly cause then it'll remind her of when she was a live and had a family and that reminds her that she had to die to protect them."

"Oh…" Was all I could say. Anna tried to brighten the mood by becoming all bubbly again. She lead the way all of our classes and the fastest way to them without ghost powers. She also explained that we wouldn't be allowed to use our powers at school because of the humans.

"So here is the lunch room/ library/ computer lab." I looked at the massive room and nodded. After that she lead the way back to the outside world.

"Classes start on Monday so don't be late!" Fiona yelled. I nodded.

-Monday…-_-…-

I flew into the ghostly school early because now that humans were going to go here as well I wanted to be early. I landed outside and saw a human boy in Black jeans, black skater shoes, a black flat hat, a semi-baggy white shirt with the Chinese symbol, and black wristbands on each wrist. I walked over to him.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked him.

"The name is Alex. But you can call me Darkness. Seeing as we're both halfas."

"Your one too?" He nodded and changed. He was now wearing black pants, shoes and a black shirt that said death in white. He also had a black cloak like Clockworks. He however used the hood to hide his face too. He looked down.

"There? Happy. I proved it to you." He said sadly.

"Dude! This is awesome! I've never met another halfa close to my age before!" He looked up.

"Goodie for you. Now you can call me a freak and run away."

"Um dude? We are the same. Not a boy, not a ghost. But something in between." The corner of his lips barely twitched and without my ghostly vision I would have missed it all together.

"Okay. I'll see you around Phantom." He muttered as he walked off.

"Oh Boy. This would be so much fun for Jazz." I said to my self.

END!.

Me- "Finally, another OC and chap, Alex/ Darkness belongs to SonOfLucifer"


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Yea, I finally have time to write for this! Marching Band is done... 5th at state please really, not saying we should have won, but most positivly should have done better than 5th, sorry, left over angry, needed a vent. But back to the story I have been been neglecting! Oh, and in this Fenton will be able to think when Danny is Phantom and vice versa. This whole story is set about three years after PP so the humans are all seniors and so are most of the ghosts. "

Danny POV

I walked into the ghostly high school dreading what was going to come.

'At least you already know three people, plus humans.' Fenton thought in my head. I rolled my eyes and continude the long walk to my first class of the day. I entered the class and saw that Fiona and Anna were already there.

"Hey Phantom! Whats up?" Anna asked.

"Not, much. I met a guy named, Alex. He seems really depressed, or somthing."

"Yea. He always acts like that because he seems to forget that you, Dani, and Vlad are all halfas too." Fiona said.

"Well, I'm going to have my sister meet him. She would love to do her pysco-anaylizes stuff on him."

"Yikes, I feel almost bad for him." Lynn walked into the door with two people behind her.

"Hello my minions, these two hu-mans are going to be stuck with your little group for saftey. And don't complain or I'll send you to deteion in the middle ages." She threatend. The two people stepped out from behind her and turned out to be,

"Dash? Kwan?" I said.

"Phantom?" They looked positivly over joyed.

"Oh, kill me now." I muttered darkly to my self.

"It's a little late for that Phantom." Fiona said. I stuck my tounge out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Anna, that's Fiona and I guess you know Phantom already." Anna said. She reached out to shake hands and he two boys did.

"Hey, miss princepal lady? Is there going to be a football team?" Dash asked.

"First of it is Lynn, and don't miss or ma'me me cause I work for an unliving, and second I don't know depends." Dash looked down after that and him and Kwan walked over to were we were sitting.

"Later Lynn!" Anna called. Fiona nodded and I waved. She nodded back and left the room to more than likly scare some more people. Dash and Kwan sat beside us but didn't talk.

"So, it's been a while since I talked to a full do you guys like?" Fiona said. But before they could even start to talk a blond ghost girl floated in. She glared at me and sat as far away from us as possible.

"Who is that?" Dash asked. Fiona looked at him.

"Oh, that's just snobby little anti-ghost girl Rose. She hates to be a ghost so watch out."

"Why does she hate me?" Fiona shrugged.

"Probably because your both. You know your half human and half ghost, and you love it. She hates you becase you can become human on a whim and she as to stay dead." Anna supplied. I nodded my head with the idea. It seemed to make sense.

"So, who are the A-listers around here?" Dash spook up.

"Not us more than likly. It is probably going to be Rose, her sister, and thier other friend Josh who is more than likly going to be on all the sports teams for ghost sports. But don't worry about Roses sister. Rose sort of dis-owns her all the time because she is nice and doesn't speak out too much. Her name is Marilyn. She is also a total goth." Fiona told him. He nodded as his small brain took in what it could.

"But how come Phantom isn't an A-lister?" Kwan finally asked.

"Probably because most ghosts either A. fight me on a near daily bases, B. Hate the fact that I'm a halfa, or C. Know about the right of conquest and resent the fact that it is going to a halfa."

"What's the right of conquest?" Fiona looked at the two humans like they were idiots. While Anna got this bright look in her eye.

"The right of conquest means that if one ghost beats the ghost king with out help they become the new ghost king. So when Danny took down Pariah Dark a while back it meant that he was to become ghost king. But because he wasn't 18 it meant that he would have to wait, so right now he just does small tasks and has fright taking orders from him to help keep order."

"Whoa, who woulda guessed that punny old Fenton would become a super hero ghost king?" Dash said.

"Again, kill me now." I muttered.

"Again, we could only kill half of you."

END.

Me- "Not my greatest work. But, hey. I do what I can."


	4. end?

Me- "Yea, I guess that this will be the end because the only way I see this going is to write what happens at school and nothing is going to happen to them that much, other than standered bully/ A-lister troubles, you now that stuff. So, Yea. Sorry to any one who submitted an OC if it didn't get used, It's just that this story has REALLY lost the muse it once held for me. So I am going to focus on my pairing story for now until I get the urge to write somthing that can and will follow a plot. If you noticed the last chp sucked. But I can't change it cause it really was the best of the worest, so sorry if you liked this story but there just isn't enough of a spark for me to write it any more."

Danny POV.

Fiona, Anna and I walked down the halls towards Lynns office, we had pulled a prank on the A-listers and it had gone off without a hitch, hence the reason they knew it was us. We passed the guidence consuler and saw Jazz talking to Alex trying to make progress. We nodded to her and she waved back. Alex nodded. We finally made it to Lynns office and saw a young monk looking kid with arrows on his hands, feet and head. Lynn turned around and saw us.

"Hey guys, this is Aang, Aang this is Fiona, Anna and Phantom."

"Hi!" Aang said. He looked to be about twelve years old.

"Lynn... What dimison is he from?" Anna asked. Lynn played 'innocent'

"Why what ever do you mean dear friend?"

"Lynn we all know that he is not from either of these dimisons, he is too alive to be a ghost and no human has those tattos at age twelve."

"Hey! I am one-hundred and twelve thank you very much." Aang said. We all lifted an eyebrow at him. Lynn sighed and opened up a portal, a boy with short black hair and a scar going over one eye came out and saw Aang.

"Aang, there you are! I was starting to worry that you weren't coming back. We need to go now."

"Okay Zuko, Bye Anna, Fiona, Phantom and Lynn!" Aang called as he went into the portal.

"So, what did you want again?" Lynn asked.

"The prank?" Fiona rolled her eyes at Lynns' ability to forget her 'duties' as head of the school.

"Right... I suppose... one day of helping the fruitloop clean up Clocktower should do."

"Vlad is in clocktower?" I asked.

"No dumby. I meant Clockwork, he is a fruitloop if I ever saw one. But meh, have fun cleaning! " She said before making a portal under us to transport us there. I groaned as I sat up and looked around the tower. Clockwork walked out and looked almost suprised that we were there.

"Ah, Lynn must have sent you. You'll be arranging the library. So, hop to it." He said pointing to the door he had come out of. We walked in and saw stack upon stack upon stack of books waiting for us.

"This-"

"Sucks." Fiona and I said togther. Anna on the other hand went zooming around and around looking at the different books and titles. We heard an 'Oof' and walked towards it. Sitting on the ground after being tackled by Anna was Ghostwriter. He looked up and blushed? I double checked and did see a blush.

"Anna! Why did you tackle GW?" Fiona said helping her friend stand up.

"Cause I havnt seen him in forever!" She said getting off and then helping Ghostwriter.

"Well, yes. I had some trouble but it is all over now and I am fine." He said after standing up he looked into my eyes but looked down quickly with another blush. Fiona and Anna looked between us and giggled before walking off. 

"That was odd... So whats up Andrew?"

"Nothing much Danny, But I must be getting back to work, I'll see you at my place later."

"Okay." I said. Me, Fiona, Anna, and Ghostwriter managed to get everything righted and in an orginized manner before heading back to the school. Except the school was on fire.

"Why is the school on fire?" Fiona asked Lynn.

"I got bored with it. So poof, it's on fire. Don't worry everyone is out." She said. The three of us stared at her in different forms of shock on our faces.

"Hmm, I wondered how long it would take for this to happen." Clockwork said behind us.

"You knew it would just not when? So you made me do this because?" Clockwork looked at Lynn after she asked.

"Because You needed to stop scarring new ghosts for their afterlifes."

"I did that any way."

"But to a lesser extant."

"Ugh, Now I gotta make up for lost time." Lynn said before flying off, Clockwork teleported home and Fiona, anna and I split up to go our own ways. This was an event full three days.

END!

Me- "Yea, that's it. This sucks, but I needed a way to end it, yes there was ZukoxAang, but it was one chap and not very long, yes there was DannyxGhostwriter, again one chap, and not long. And yes Lynn did set the school on fire but no one really cares about it."

Lynn- "I was practicing fire bending."

Me- "Your a pryokentic, you don't need to practice!"

Lynn- "Meh. I wanted to pracitice air, and water, and earth bending too."

Me- * Rolls eyes *


End file.
